Stalked?
by csicrazii
Summary: What is going on? Is Olivia being stalked? Wheres the little girl? Too many questions? Read please!


okay, so this is my first SVU fanfic. It might be a little OOC, so sry. Tell me if it is in a review!

* * *

Olivia Benson stood waiting in line at the grocery store checkout waiting for her turn. She picked up a nearby magazine and started flipping through the pages. She put it back once her groceries were up. After paying for her items, she tipped the Boy Scout bagging peoples things, and walked to her car. She put her bags in the back of the car and drove off. The whole time she was unaware of the man watching her every move.

------

"Elliot?" Olivia said handing her partner a coffee as she got into the car "I don't want to sound paranoid, but have you noticed that the white van about five cars behind us has been following us since we left the precinct?"

Elliot casually looked in the rearview mirror and spotted the van. He looked for a driver or a passenger, but saw no one. "I think you're just being paranoid." He smiled at her "There's no one in the car."

"Okay, I was just-" She was cut off by the shrill ring of Elliot's phone. She jumped and he laughed.

"Relax." He said and answered the phone. "Stabler…okay" He paused "We'll be right there." He hung up. "Coffee breaks over. There was a rape on Fifth Street.

"Lets go." They both forgot about the white van, which pulled out not long after them.

------

They arrived at the scene, finding CSU already going through the small apartment. They walked over to a cop to see what they could find out.

"Olivia Benson, my partner Elliot Stabler." They showed their ID's and the cop introduced himself.

"Vics name is Jessica Lenert." The cop said. "Forty five years old."

"Does she live alone?"

"Yes. We got here about twenty minutes ago."

"Where is she?" Elliot asked.

"Mercy Hospital." The cop told him.

"Who called it in?" Olivia asked.

The cop pointed to a man who looked to be around 60. "Her neighbor heard screaming."

"Okay, thank you." Elliot and Olivia turned away from the cop. "I'll go interview the neighbor, you go to the hospital?" Elliot suggested.

"Sure." Olivia said and left the apartment.

"Hi, I'm Elliot Stabler. Can I ask you a few questions?" Elliot asked walking up to the man.

"Sure." He said in a gravely voice. "I'm Jake Newton. I live across the hall."

"When did you hear the screaming?" Elliot asked getting right to business.

"Around ten last night." He said. "It's usually quiet here, so when I heard screaming, I knew something wasn't right."

"Did you notice anything strange before or after the screams?"

"No. I'd tell you if I saw any cars, but living on the fifth floor doesn't help much with that."

"That's okay. After you called 911, did you go over to see what exactly was wrong?"

"No, I just figured it was Jesse's boyfriend beating' up on her. Plus, after I hung up, there was silence. Its like whoever was in there knew that I had called the cops." Jake told him.

"And did you go over to see if she was alright once the screaming stopped?"

"No, I didn't need to." Elliot gave him a questioning look. "I heard her call the cops herself, the walls are pretty thin."

"Okay, do you know her boyfriend's name?"

"Um…" Jake scratched his head "I think its something like Brad Millar. I'm not really too sure though. She only told me about him once."

"Was he around a lot?" Elliot asked while writing the name down.

"No. I actually didn't know his name till last week. Jesse was going out as I was coming in. I asked where she was off to, and she told me to visit her boyfriend."

"Do you know a lot about the other neighbors?"

"No." Jake shook his head "Not many people are too friendly here. Jesse is the only one I talk to, and I don't talk to her that much."

"Alright. Thanks." Elliot turned to walk away when the mans voice stopped him.

"Do you know where her daughter is?"

Elliot turned back around "Her daughter?"

"Yeah, Melissa. Sweet kid, I've babysat her once or twice." Jake looked around as if trying to find the girl "Did you take her to be with her mom?"

"Excuse me." Elliot rushed past the man and back to the cop they had talked to earlier. "Did you find the woman's daughter?" He asked.

The cop shook his head "No. We weren't aware that she even had a daughter."

Elliot took out his phone and dialed Olivia's number as he ran down the steps and out to his car.

"Benson." She answered after three rings.

"Liv, you at the hospital?" Elliot asked out of breath.

"I just left her room a little while ago. Why are you so out of breath?"

"Was her daughter there with her?"

"No, no one told me she had a daughter."

"She does, and she's missing."

"Okay, Elliot I'm going to go talk to her again, and see if she was spending the night somewhere. Calm down. Maybe this is nothing." Olivia said.

"Okay, call me when you find something out." Elliot said and hung up.

* * *

More chapters to come! Review please! (and just because this is my frist SVU fic dosent mean you have to be nice. lol. be honest!) 

..Christine..


End file.
